brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Ultimate
LEGO Ultimate is a custom LEGO game. The most biggest LEGO video game ever with all the themes, characters and vehicles. Gameplay LEGO Ultimate features the same gameplay as previous LEGO games. Some elements from the previous LEGO games are back such as level creator from LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, multibuilds from LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, play with dinosaurs from LEGO Jurassic World, keystones from LEGO Dimensions. The Mansion of the Heroes The Mansion of the Heroes is the main hub of the game. It is sci-fi styled location in the middle of the Multiverse. After completing Some Assaults, you will come here and get introduced to Max, who gives you a tour of the hub. You will start off as Chase McCain when loading the game. When returning from a level you'll play as the last two characters you used that is not custom, extra toggle, giants (like MetalBeard, but simple Bigfigs like The Hulk and Rubeus Hagrid are okay) and vehicles. Unlocked characters roam around the hub freely at random, which you can switch to. Living Room This is the room where you start. It has the neon sign showing how much of the game is complete. When you approach it, the counters of how many Gold Bricks, Minikits, True LEGO Creators, and Red Bricks you have out of the total in the game. Around the room, there are doors leading to the different rooms. On the living room, you also see various characters roam around. Portal Room This room is based on LEGO Dimensions, in where you can access on different adventure worlds. This room is important to the game. These are the portals: *'City': Based on a police station. *'Seasonal': Based on Santa's workshop. *'Space': Based on the moon. *'Castle': Based on the yellow castle. *'Fabuland': Based on the town hall. *'Basic': Based on a helicopter. *'Pirates': Based on a pirate ship. *'Belville': Based on fairy tales. *'Divers': Based on Aquazone. *'Western': Based on a saloon. *'Time Cruisers': Based on a time machine. *'Adventurers': Based on Egypt. *'Radio Control': Based on a racetrack. *'Mining': Based on Power Miners. *'Star Wars': Based on Mos Eisley Cantina. *'Mickey Mouse': Based on Steamboat Willie. *'Studios': Based on a film sudio. *'Sports': Based on soccer. *'BIONICLE': Based on the . *'Alpha Team': Based on the Alpha Team. *'Harry Potter': Based on Hogwarts. *'Jack Stone': Based on Res-Q *'Racers': Based on a race car. *'LEGO Island': Based on the Infomaniac. *'4 Plus': Based on LEGO City. *'Discovery': Based on a space shuttle. *'Vikings': Based on a fortress. *'Dinosaurs': Based on a T-rex. *'Exo-Force': Based on Stealth Hunter. *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Based on SpongeBob's house. *'Avatar: The Last Airbender': Based on the Air Nation. *'Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium': Based on a toy shop. *'Indiana Jones': Based on a temple. *'Speed Racer': Based on a Mach 5. *'Prince of Persia': Based on a market. *'Toy Story': Based on Andy's house. *'World Racers': Based on X-treme Daredevils. *'Ninjago': Based on a dojo. *'Pharaoh's Quest': Based on a pyramid. *'Cars': Based on Rust-Eze. *'Pirates of the Caribbean': Based on a pirate ship. *'DC Comics': Based on the Batcave. *'Marvel': Based on S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Friends': Based on Heartlake City *'Monster Fighters': Based on a forest. *'The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit': Based on Middle-earth. *'The Big Bang Theory': Based on the apartment. *'WALL-E': Based on WALL-E's color scheme. *'Beatles' Yellow Submarine': Based on the Yellow Submarine. *'Legends of Chima': Based on the lion temple. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Based on the Turtles' lair. *'The Lone Ranger': Based on the western. *'The Simpsons': Based on the Simpsons' house. *'Mixels': Based on the Infernites. *'The LEGO Movie': Based on Cloud Cuckoo Land. *'Ultra Agents': Based on the HQ. *'Disney Princess': Based on Belle's Castle. *'Minecraft': Based on the End. *'Elves': Based on Naida's Epic Adventure Ship. *'Jurassic World': Based on a entry gate. *'Scooby-Doo': Based on the Mystery Machine. *'The Wizard of Oz': Based on Emerald City. *'Doctor Who': Based on the TARDIS. *'Back to the Future': Based on the DeLorean Time Machine. *'Portal 2': Based on a Aperture Science door. *'Ghostbusters': Based on the Ghostbusters' HQ. *'Midway Arcade': Based on Defender. *'Adventure Time': Based on Jake the Dog. *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Based on Green Hill Zone. *'The Powerpuff Girls': Based on the three main heroines (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup). *'Teen Titans Go!': Based on Titan Tower. *'Knight Rider': Based on KITT. *'The Goonies': Based on The Inferno. *'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': Based on Macusa. *'Gremlins': Based on Gizmo's head. *'The A-Team': Based on the logo. *'Beetlejuice': Based on Beetlejuice's color scheme. *'Mission: Impossible': Based on IMF. *'E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial': Based on the E.T.'s mothership. *'Nexo Knights': Based on Knighton. *'The Angry Birds Movie': Based on the Bad Piggies. *'Disney': Based on the Disneyland castle. *'The LEGO Batman Movie': Based on Bat-Computer. *'DC Super Hero Girls': Based on the high school. *'TECHNIC': Based on Mindstorms. *'Ben 10: Alien Force': TBA. *'Hero Factory': Based on the Assembly Tower. *'DUPLO': Based on the DUPLO logo. *'Galidor': Based on a planet. *'Clikits': Based on stars. *'AirWolf': Based on the AirWolf Helicopter. *'Goosebumps': Based on a manuscript *'Home Alone': Based on Kevin's house. *'Jaws': Based on a shark. *'Plants vs. Zombies': Based on the Player's house. *'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures':: Based on the Power Berries. *'Red Dwarf':: Based on Red Dwarf *'The Chronicles of Narnia': TBA *'The Heroes of Olympus': TBA *'Night at the Museum': Based on Smithsonian Museum *'Stranger Things': TBA *'Zootopia': Based on Sahara Square. *'Big Hero 6': Based on Baymax' color scheme. *'Wreck-It Ralph': Based on a Fix-It Felix Jr. arcade machine. *'MIB: Men in Black': TBA *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory': Based on the factory. *'Power Rangers': Based on the logo. *'War of the Worlds': TBA *'Short Circuit': Based on Johnny-5 *'Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure': Based on *'MacGyver': TBA *'Jumanji': Based on a board game. *'Daft Punk': TBA *'The Polar Exoress': Based on a train. *'The Mummy': Based on a temple. *'The Karate Kid': TBA *'Magnum P.I.': Based on ROBIN 1 *'The X-Files': TBA *'Armageddon': Based on a asteroid. *'How to Train Your Dragon': Based on Toothless. *'Samurai Jack': TBA *'The Addams Family': Based on the mansion. *'Mars Attacks!': Based on a martian head. *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit': Based on Acme Corporation. *'The Mask': Based on the Mask's clothes. *'Mighty Med': TBA *'Lab Rats: Elite Force': TBA *'Fast and Furious': Based on Mazda RX-7. *'RoboCop': Based on the Omni Consumer Products logo *'Pixels': Based on a pixelated portal. *'Star Trek': Based on USS Enterprise. *'Generator Rex': TBA *'Pacific Rim': Based on a Kaiju. *'Project Almamac': TBA *'Monster Trucks': TBA *'Storks': TBA *'The Green Hornet': Based on the Green Hornet. *'Ice Age': Based on a ice cave. *'Rio': Based on a carnival float. *'King Kong': Based on the iconic scene. *'National Treasure': TBA *'Pan': TBA *'Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children': TBA *'2001: A Space Odyssey': Based on Discovery One *'Blade Runner': TBA *'Charlie's Angels': TBA *'DC's Legends of Tomorrow': TBA *'Game of Thrones': TBA *'The Hunger Games': TBA *'Independence Day': TBA *'Kubo and the Two Strings': TBA *'The Maze Runner': Based on the Glade *'Miami Vice': Based on the Daytona Spider *'Planet of the Apes': TBA *'ROBLOX': Based on the logo. *'Sherlock': Based on London. *'Steven Universe': Based on the gems. *'Hitman': Based on a briefcase Customizer Room This is the room where you can create your own character. They all start off as just a yellow guy. As you unlock characters, their parts will be available. When you collect all the characters, you can have a lot of combinations. Building Room This is the room where you build various objects. Library This is the room where you read information from the source materials. The librarian from Venice will sell you the books, each with a line of information about either franchises. You can also read a book describing your current character. Bonus Room This is the room where the Bonus levels are. If you have enough Gold Bricks, you can build the doors. *A New Hope - 40 Bricks *LEGO City - 80 Bricks *Anakin's Flight - 120 Bricks *New Town - 160 Bricks *Young Indy - 200 Bricks *Ancient City - 240 Bricks *Warehouse - 280 Bricks *Wayne Manor - 320 Bricks *Arkham Asylum - 360 Bricks *Harry's Destiny - 400 Bricks *Hostage Crisis - 440 Bricks *Castle of Doom - 480 Bricks *The Ride - 520 Bricks *LEGO Hogwarts - 560 Bricks *LEGO Gotham City - 600 Bricks *LEGO Middle-earth - 640 Bricks *The Brick Apple? - 680 Bricks *Nuff Said - 720 Bricks *House Party Protocol - 760 Bricks *Tabloid Tidy Up - 800 Bricks *A Shock Withdrawal - 840 Bricks *Feeling Frisky - 880 Bricks *Put up Your Dukes - 920 Bricks *Stunt Show Surprise - 960 Bricks *Reptillian Ruckus - 1000 Bricks *Stranger Danger - 1040 Bricks *The Thrill of Chess - 1080 Bricks *Bro-tunheim - 1120 Bricks *Giant Middle-earth - 1160 Bricks *LEGO Isla Nublar - 1220 Bricks *Poe to the Rescue - 1240 Bricks *Rathtar Hunting - 1280 Bricks *Lor San Tekka's Return - 1300 Bricks *Crimson Corsair - 1300 Bricks *Trouble Over Taul -1400 Bricks *Ottegan Assault - 1500 Bricks Arcade Room This is the room where you can play video games in a TV set. If you use a console you use, play through video games from every level. The Store This is the room where you can buy characters, vehicles, gadgets, items, songs and red bricks, the Market Seller sells you everything. Jabba's Palace This is the room where you access the bounty hunter missions. In each mission, you play as the Bounty Hunters from LEGO Star Wars II, with the addition of new Bounty Hunters Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Robonino, Cato Parasitti, Gha Nachkt, HELIOS-3D, Kanjiklub Gang Member, Mandalorian, Pre Vizsla, Shahan Alama, Sugi, Tasu Leech and Turk Falso. These are the bounties: #Chase McCain #Natalia Kowalski #Max #Agent Chase #Lieutenant Polka-Dot #Mailman #Santa Claus #Mrs. Claus #Baker #Caroler #Toy Shop Owner #Holiday Elf #Red Classic Spaceman #Captain Magenta #M-Tron Astronaut #Commander Cold #Unitron Chief #Nova Hunter #Ann Droid #Chip Nebula #Riegel #BB #Mac #Doc (Life on Mars) #Astronaut #Space Police III Officer #ADU Sergeant #Solomon Blaze (Galaxy Squad) #Classic Knight #Rob N. Hood #King Richard #Richard the Strong #John of Mayne #Princess Storm #Jayko #Crown Knight #Lion Knight #Edward Elephant #Bonnie Rabbit #Maximillian Mouse #Captain Redbeard #Black Jack Hawkins #Bo'Sun Will #First Mate Rummy #Flashfork #Captain Brickbeard #Lady Pirate #Princess Paprika #Safran #Snow Queen #Aquanaut #Captain Hank Hydro #Zack #Cavalry Soldier #Flatfoot Thompson #Sheriff Wild Wyatt West #Dr. Cyber #Tim #Wacco #Johnny Thunder #Dr. Kilroy #Pippin Reed #Harry Cane #Mike #Babloo #Sherpa Sangye Dorje #Jing Lee #Axle #Bandit #Chief #Docs #Jet #Sparkks #Rex #Duke #Brains (Power Miners) #Doc (Power Miners) #Qui-Gon Jinn #Queen Amidala #Jar Jar Binks #Mace Windu #Kit Fisto #Luminara Unduli #Anakin Skywalker #Captain Rex #Plo Koon #Aayla Secura #Ahsoka Tano #Bail Organa #Waxer #Commander Ponds #Eeth Koth #Ki-Adi-Mundi #Rebel Trooper #Shaak Ti #Commander Cody #R2-D2 #Ben Kenobi #Chewbacca #Princess Leia #Admiral Ackbar #Yoda #C-3PO #Lando Calrissian #Luke Skywalker #Han Solo #Rey #Finn #BB-8 #Poe Dameron #Jyn Erso #Cassian Andor #Bodhi Rook #Pao #Bistan #Mickey Mouse #Minnie Mouse #Steven Spielberg #Assistant #Camera Man #Actress #Grip #Stunt-Man #Res-Q Fireman #Quiky #Gentleman #Lady #Shaquille O'Neal #Soccer Player #Skater #Snowboarder #Hockey Player #Matoro #Hahli #Hewkii #Jaller #Kongu #Nuparu #Dash Justice #Cam Attaway #Crunch #Radia #Flex #Tee Vee #Harry Potter #Ron Weasley #Hermione Granger #Professor Dumbledore #Luna Lovegood #Jack Stone #Pepper Roni #Sky Lane #Infomaniac #Snap Lockitt #Apollo Astronaut #Viking King #Viking Warrior #Shadow #Digger #Specs #Viper #Josh Thunder #Chuck "Stego" Jenkins #Rex Tyrone #Sue Montana #Tracer Tops #Hikaru #Takeshi #Ryo #Ha-Ya-To #Tank Gunner #Hitomi #Sensei Keiken #SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick #Squidward Tentacles #Mr. Krabs #Sandy Cheeks #Aang #Katara #Sokka #Aqua Raider #Indiana Jones #Mutt Williams #Willie Scott #Speed Racer #Cannonball Taylor #Chim-Chim #Pops Racer #Racer X #Spritle #Trixie #Dastan #Princess Tamina #Seso #Sheik Amar #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #Alien #Bullseye #Rex (Toy Story) #Hamm #REX-treme #DEX-treme #MAX-treme #Bobby Buoy #Captain Ace Speedman #Axel Storm #Lance Spears #Professor Sam Rhodes #Dr. Jeff Fisher #Brains (Atlantis) #Kai #Cole #Jay #Lloyd #Zane #Nya #Sensei Wu #Jake Raines #Professor Archibald Hale #Helena Skvalling #Mac McCloud #Lightning McQueen #Mater #Finn McMissile #Holley Shiftwell #Fillmore #Sarge #Luigi #Guido #Jack Sparrow #Will Turner #Elizabeth Swann #Batman #Superman #Robin #Wonder Woman #Green Lantern #Lois Lane #Alfred Pennyworth #Aquaman #Spider-Man #The Hulk #Iron Man #Thor #Mary Jane Watson #Aunt May #Stan Lee #Wolverine #Nick Fury #Agent Coulson #Maria Hill #Cyclops #Professor X #Stephanie #Andrea #Emma #Mia #Olivia #Dr. Rodney Rathbone #Ann Lee #Frank Rock #Jack McHammer #Major Quinton Steele #Gandalf #Thorin #Frodo Baggins #Pippin #Gimli #Legolas #Leonard Hofstadter #Sheldon Cooper #Penny #Howard Wolowitz #Rajesh Koothrappali #WALL-E #EVE #M-O #John Lennon #Paul NcCartney #George Harrison #Ringo Starr #Laval #Cragger #Eris #Gorzan #Worriz #Leonardo #Raphael #Donatello #Michelangelo #April O'Neil #Splinter #The Lone Ranger #Tonto #Homer Simpson #Bart Simpson #Marge Simpson #Lisa Simpson #Maggie Simpson #Flain #Krader #Teslo #Flurr #Jawg #Kraw #Teslo #Gromp #Scorpi #Magnifo #Niksput #Globert #Gox #Kramm #Vaka-Waka #Kuffs #Camillot #Jamzy #Emmet #Wyldstyle #Vitruvius #Unikitty #Benny #MetalBeard #Solomon Blaze #Agent Curtis Bolt #Agent Caila Phoenix #Agent Jack Fury #Agent Max Burns #Professor Christina Hydron #Cinderella #Snow White #Aurora #Ariel #Rapunzel #Merida #Elsa #Jasmine #Steve #Alex #Emily Jones #Naida #Azari #Farran #Aira #Owen Grady #Claire Dearing #Gray Mitchell #Zach Mitchell #Simon Masrani #Henry Wu #Barry #Scooby-Doo #Shaggy #Fred #Daphne #Velma #Dorothy Gale #Tin Woodman #Cowardly Lion #Scarecrow #The Doctor #Marty McFly #Doc Brown #Chell #Peter Venkman #Raymond Stantz #Egon Spengler #Winston Zeddemore #Dana Barrett #Louis Tully #Janine Melnitz #Abby Yates #Jillian Holtzmann #Erin Gilbert #Patty Tolan #Kevin Beckman #Gamer Kid #Finn the Human #Jake the Dog #Lumpy Space Princess #Marceline the Vampire Queen #Princess Bubblegum #Sonic the Hedgehog #Miles "Tails" Prowder #Knuckles the Echidna #Amy Rose #Big the Cat #TBA - The Powerpuff Girls Adventure World #Beast Boy #Raven #Starfire #TBA - Knight Rider Adventure World #Sloth #Newt Scamander #Tina Goldstein #Queenie Goldstein #Jacob Kowalski #Gizmo #B.A. Baracus #John "Hannibal" Smith #"Howling Mad" Murdock #Templeton "Face" Peck #TBA - Beetlejuice Adventure World #Ethan Hunt #Sarah Davies #Benji Dunn #Luther Stickell #E.T. #Elliot #Clay Moorington #Macy Halbert #Axl #Lance Richmond #Aaron Fox #Red #Chuck #Bomb #Matilda #Stella #Peter Pan #Mr. Incredible #Alice #Aladdin #Stitch #Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) #Supergirl #Batgirl #TECHNIC Figure 1 #TECHNIC Figure 2 #TECHNIC Figure 3 #Ben Tennyson #Gwen Tennyson #Kevin Levin #Rocka #Natalie Breez #Dunkan Bulk #Nathan Evo #William Furno #Julius Nex #Preston Stormer #Jimi Stringer #Mark Surge #DUPLO Person #Action Wheeler Blue Jumpsuit #DUPLO Indian #Winnie the Pooh #Bob the Builder #DUPLO Knight #Sir Topham Hatt #Jake #Dusty #Sofia #Tiny #Dora #Nick Bluetooth #Allegra Zane #Jens #Star #Heart #Daisy Spell Class This is the room where you can buy spells for the Harry Potter and fantasy themed characters. Ollivander will teach you a spell, and you will test it on five Death Eaters. Once the fifth Death Eater is defeated, you will pay the studs and the spell will be on the spell wheel permanently. Super Free Play Room This is the room where you select six levels to play in a row in Free Play. There are no collectables, just meant to be for fun. Your party will remain the same for all six levels. This is a great way to bring Extra Toggle characters to other levels. Hint Room This is the room where Coulson hangs out after the tour. He will sell you hints about how to play the game. Code Room This is the room where you can enter cheat codes. Basement Museum This is the room where you can view various stuff. Minikit Room This is the room where you can view Minikits. Minifigure Viewer Room This is where you can view characters in a 3D viewer. Save Game Room This is the room where you save your game. Disco Room This is the room where you place any kind of music from any franchise and dance in a dance machine. You can also download music either fanmade or not and also play music from your device. The Car Garage This is the room where you store the vehicles. Level Room This the room where you access levels, it can be accessed by using the Bat-Computer. Battle Arena Room This is the room where you enter the battle arenas. The Ballroom This is the room where you celebrate when the game is completed. DUPLO Kindergarten Room This is the room where DUPLO chracters study. Cinema This is the room where you watch cutscenes, trailers and character spotlights. Gold Brick Room This is the room where you can buy lots and lots of gold bricks. Mr. Gold will be the one selling. Adventure World Creator Room This is the room where you create adventure world, buy objects in the store. Outside of the Mansion This is the outside from the Mansion of the Heroes. The Garden This is where you plant things. The Farm This is the farm where you buy animals and creatures. Main Entrance This is the main entrance of the main hub. The Sports Arena This room is where you play many sports. Themes *City *Seasonal *Space **Classic Space **Blacktron I **Futuron **Space Police I **M-Tron **Blacktron Future Generation **Space Police II **Ice Planet 2002 **Unitron **Spyrius **Exploriens **Roboforce **UFO **Insectoids **Life on Mars **Mars Mission **Space Police III **Alien Conquest **Galaxy Squad **NASA **Exo Suit *Castle **Black Falcons **Forestmen **Crusaders **Black Knights **Wolfpack **Dragon Masters **Royal Knights **Dark Forest **Fright Knights **Ninja **Knight's Kingdom **Knight's Kingdom II **Castle (2007) **Kingdoms **Castle (2013) *Fabuland *Town **City Center **Extreme Team **Paradisa **Town Jr. *Basic *Pirates *Belville *Divers **Aquazone **Aqua Raiders **Atlantis *Western **Indians **Cowboys *Time Cruisers *Adventurers *Radio Control *Mining **Rock Raiders **Power Miners *Star Wars *Mickey Mouse *Studios **Jurassic Park III **Spider-Man **Spider-Man 2 *Sports **Soccer / Football **Gravity Games **Basketball **Hockey *BIONICLE *Alpha Team *Harry Potter *Jack Stone *Creator **Modular Buildings **Factory **X-Pod **Designer **Bricks and More **Architecture *Racers **Xalax **Drome Racers **RC **Williams F1 **Ferrari **Power Racers **Tiny Turbos **Lamborghini **Speed Champions **Caterham Cars *LEGO Island *4 Juniors *World City *Discovery *Vikings *Dinosaurs **Dino Attack **Dino *Exo-Force *SpongeBob SquarePants *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Indiana Jones *Agents *Speed Racer *LEGO Club *Rock Band *LEGO Universe *Prince of Persia *Toy Story *Collectible Minifigures *World Racers *Ninjago *Pharaoh's Quest *Cars *Pirates of the Caribbean *Super Heroes **DC Comics **Marvel *Friends *Monster Fighters *The Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit *Ideas **The Big Bang Thory **WALL-E **The Beatles *Legends of Chima *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Lone Ranger *The Simpsons *Mixels *The LEGO Movie *Ultra Agents *Disney Princess *Minecraft *Elves *Jurassic World *Scooby-Doo *LEGO Dimensions **The Wizard of Oz **Doctor Who **Back to the Future **Portal 2 **Ghostbusters **Midway Arcade **Adventure Time **Sonic the Hedgehog **The Powerpuff Girls **Teen Titans Go! **Knight Rider **The Goonies **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **Gremlins **The A-Team **Beetlejuice **Mission: Impossible **E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Nexo Knights *The Angry Birds Movie *Disney **Aladdin **Alice in Wonderland **Lilo & Stitch **Peter Pan **The Incredibles **Monsters, Inc. **Inside Out **Pinocchio **The Nightmare Before Christmas **Mary Poppins **Robin Hood **Hercules *The LEGO Batman Movie *DC Super Hero Girls *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *TECHNIC **Mindstorms *Ben 10: Alien Force *Hero Factory *DUPLO **Action Wheelers **Dino **DUPLO Western **Little Forest Friends **Winnie the Pooh **Bob the Builder **LEGO Ville **DUPLO Castle **Thomas & Friends **Jake and the Never Land Pirates **Planes **Sofia the First **Doc McStuffins **Miles from Tomorrowland *Explore **Explore Imagination **Explore Together **Explore Logic **Little Robots **Dora the Explorer *Galidor *Clikits Adventure Worlds LEGO Ultimate (Main Hub) *The Mansion of the Heroes **Living Room **Portal Room **Customizer Room **Building Room **Library **Bonus Room **Arcade Room **The Shop **Jabba's Palace **Spell Class **Super Free Play Room **Hint Room **Code Room **Basement Museum ***Minikit Room ***Minifigure Viewer Room **Save Game Room **Disco Room **The Car Garage **Level Room **Battle Arena Room **The Ballroom **DUPLO Kindergarten Room **Cinema **Gold Brick Room **Laboratory **Adventure World Creator Room **Beach *Outside of the Mansion **The Garden **Main Entrance **River **The Sports Arena City/Agents *LEGO City **Airport **Construction Site **Gas Station **LEGO HQ **Space Centre **Bank **Train Station **Park **City Garage **Coast Guard HQ **Hospital **Beach ***Paradise Café ***Surf Shack **Harbor **Fire Station **Police Station **City Corner ***Bike Shop ***Pizzeria **Post Office **Coast Guard Tower **Toys 'R' Us **Neighbourhood **Public Transport Station **Cinema **School **Octan Gas Station **Racetrack **Museum **Criminal Hideout **Cargo Terminal **LEGO Store **Shell Serving Station **Bus Station **Cycle Fix-It Shop **Breezeway Café **Hamburger Stand **Command Post Central **Paradisa District ***Seaside Cabana ***Sidewalk Café ***Paradise Playground ***Sunset Stables ***Island Arcade ***Cabana Beach ***Sand Dollar Café ***Dolphin Point ***Poolside Paradise ***Country Club ***Rolling Acres Ranch ***Fun Fair **Architecture District ***Sears Tower ***Willis Tower ***John Hancock Tower ***Empire State Building ***Seattle Space Needle ***Solomon Guggenheim Museum ***Fallingwater ***The White House ***Rockfeller Center ***Burj Khalifa ***Farnsworth House ***Robie House ***Brandenburg Gate ***Sydney Opera House ***Big Ben ***Villa Savoye ***Leaning Tower of Pisa ***Sungyemun ***Imperial Hotel ***United Nations Headquarters ***Eiffel Tower ***Trevi Fountain ***Marina Bay Sands ***Lincoln Memorial ***Flatiron Tower ***Louvre ***Buckingham Palace ***Guggenheim Museum **Emergency Response Center **Big Rig Truck Stop **Exxon Gas Station **McDonald's **LEGOLAND **Soccer Stadium **Grand Central Station **Coast Watch HQ **Agents' HQ *Volcano Base *The Mine *The Gold Mine *Forest **Robbers' Hideout **Forest Police HQ **Rocky River Retreat *Farm *Prison Island *Crooks Island *Desert **Outback Airstrip *The Arctic **Arctic Base Camp **Polar Base *The Volcano Seasonal *The North Pole **Santa's Workshop **Forest **The Angel Castle *Winter Village **Toy Shop **Bakery **Post Office **Cottage **Train Station **Ice Rink **Christmas Tree Shop **Park *The Family House *Spring Village **Easter Bunny's House **Farm **The River *Thanksgiving City *Park *Halloweenland **Pumpkin Garden **Graveyard **Haunted House **The Witch's Cottage *Gingerbread House *Neighborhood **Valentine Day Restaurant **Trick or Treat House **Thanksgiving House *Beach *Autumn House Space *The Moon **Space Police Central *Mars *Earth *The Aliens' Mothership *Chip Nebula's Space Station *UFO *Zotax *Krysto *Galaxy Squad Mission Base *Insectoid Planet Castle *Castle of Morica *Citadel of Orlan *Dark Fortress *Mistlands Tower *King Leo's Castle *Yellow Castle *The River *Ghostly Hideout *Majisto's Tower *Forest **Forestmen Hideout *Blacksmith Shop *Dungeon *Magic Shop *The Bridge *Armor Shop *Hemlock Stronghold *Majisto's Magical Workshop *Siege Tower *Guarded Inn *Knight’s Castle *Black Falcon's Fortress *Wolfpack Tower *Fire Breathing Fortress *Witch's Magic Manor *Royal Knight's Castle *Underwater *Dwarves’ Mine *Trolls' Mountain Fortress *The Mill *Prison Tower *King's Siege Tower *Medieval Market Village *Kingdoms Joust *Underwater *Dragon Mountain *King’s Castle Ninja *Samurai Stronghold *Stone Tower Bridge *Flying Ninja Fortress Fabuland *Fabuland **Taxi Station **Cottage **Service Station **Hospital **Town Hall **Theatre **Beauty Salon **Park **School **Playground **Country Cottage **Amusement Park **Police Station **Bakery **Fire Station **Airport **Hotel Restaurant **General Store **Fun Park Basic *City **Gas Station **Train Station **Church **Zoo **Park **Police Station **Fire Station **Workshop **Hospital **Racetrack **TV Studio **Construction Site **Airport *Farm *Lighthouse Island *Windmill *The North Pole **Santa's Workshop *Underwater *Jungle *South Africa Pirates *Forbidden Island *Shipwreck Island *Skull Island *Rock Island *Enchanted Island *Soldiers' Fortress *Treasure Island Belville *Witch's Cottage *Princess Rosaline's Room *The Enchanted Palace *The Good Fairy's House *The Enchanted Garden *Dance Studio *Madam Frost's Castle *Garden *Desert Island *Surfer's Paradise *The Royal Crystal Palace *Safran's Amazing Bazaar *The Golden Palace *Little Fairy Garden *Fairy Island *Golden Land *Nursery *Pop Studio *Underwater **The Mermaid Castle *Winter Wonder Palace *Royal Summer Palace *Sunshine Home Divers *Crystal Cove Beach *Discovery Station *Underwater **Shark's Crystal Cave **Neptune Discovery Lab **Hydro Crystallisation Station **Aquabase **The Shipwreck **City of Atlantis **Gateway of the Squid **Atlantis Exploration HQ **Portal of Atlantis **Sh Western *Gold City **Sheriff Station **Bank **General Store *Abandoned Mine *Fort LEGOREDO *Rapid River Village Time Cruisers *1996 **Mythic Mountain Time Lab **City *Pirate Times **Castle *Space Times **The Moon Adventurers *Egypt **Mummy's Tomb **Sphinx **The Temple of Anubis *Amazon **Amazon Ancient Ruins *Dino Island **Dino Research Compound *Orient **Mount Everest ***Temple of Mount Everest **India ***Scorpion Palace **China ***Dragon Fortress Radio Control *Train Station *Racetrack Mining *Mines **Crystal Mines **Rock Raiders HQ **Rock Monster Hideout *Deep Caves **Underground Mining Station *Surface Star Wars *Tatooine **Mos Espa Grand Arena **Beggar's Canyon **Jabba's Palace **Watto's Junkyard **Mos Eisley ***Cantina **Grand Pit of Carkoon **Jundland Wastes **Jawa Mountain Fortress **Hubba Heights *Coruscant **Level 5000 **CoCo Town ***Dexter's Diner **Entertainment District **Galaxies Opera House **Grand Republic Medical Facility **Imperial Palace **Monument Plaza **Museum of Multispecies Sciences **Outlander Club **Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center **Senate Office Building **Works *Hoth **Echo Base **Echo Station 3-T-8 **Moorsh Moraine **Outpost Beta **Shyloah's Crest **Wampa Mountain *Bespin *Mustafar **Black Sun Fortress **Darth Sidious' Mustafar Facility **The Last Resort **Mustafar Mining Facility *Naboo **Lake Country **Lake Paonga **Theed Royal Palace **Varykino *Geonosis **Badlands **Droid Factory **Geonosian Hive Spire **Im'g'twe Hills **Geonosian Arena **Progate Temple *Utapau *Mygeeto *Salucami *Felucia *Dagobah **Cave of Evil **Yoda's Hut *Kasyyyk *Kamino *Yavin IV **Great Temple of Massassi **Massassi Valley **Yavin 4 Colony **Skygazer Hill *Death Star *Death Star II *Endor **Death Star's Shield Generator **Ewok Village *Jakku **Goazon Badlands **Starship Graveyard **Sacred Villages *Starkiller Base *D'quar *Takodanna **Maz Kanata's Castle **Nymeve Lake Mickey Mouse *Toontown **House of Mouse **Donald's Boat *Mouseton **Mickey's House **Minnie's House *Duckburg **Donald's House **McDuck Manor **The Money Bin *Spoonerville *St. Canard *The River *Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse *Mickey Park *Willie's Castle *Negaverse *Quaintinia Studios *Forest *Monster Lab *Dino City Sports *City **Soccer Stadium **Basketball Stadium **Hockey Stadium *The Snowboard Mountain *Neighborhood **Street Basketball Area **Skatepark BIONICLE *Matru Nui *Karzahni *Artakna *Daxia *Xia *Odina **Dark Hunter Fortress *Zakaz *Destral **Destral Fortress *Karda Nui **Swamp of Secrets **Codrex *Southern Continent **Voya Nui *Northern Continent **Tren Krom Peninsula *Stelt *Nynrah *Visorak Island *Tren Krom's Island *Keetongu and Tahtorak's Homeland *Southern Islands **Artidax *Mata Nui *The Pit *Mahri Nui *Iconox *Vulcanus *Tesara *Tajun *Roxtus *Atero **Arena Magna *Valley of the Maze *White Quartz Mountains *Black Spikes Mountains **Skull Mountain *Iron Canyon *Sea of Liquid Sand *Skrall River **Great Volcano **Forest of Blades **Great Being's Laboratory **Dark Falls **Dunes of Treason *Sandray Canyon *Dunes of Treason *Hot Springs *Scrapyard *Creep Canyon *River Dormus *Northern Frost *Gold Being's Fortress Alpha Team *Deep Freeze **Mobile Command Center **Ogel's Mountain Fortress *Underwater **Alpha Team Command Sub *Ogel Control Center Harry Potter *Hogwarts **Hogwarts Grounds ***Hagrid's Hut ***Forbidden Forest ***Quidditch Field **Hogwarts Express *Voldemort's Boathouse *Platform 9 3/4 *Diagon Alley **Gringotts Bank *4 Privet Drive *Godric's Hollow *Grimmauld Place *Hogsmeade Jack Stone *LEGO City **Police Station **Fire Station **Res-Q Headquarters **Bank **A.I.R. Operations HQ **Aqua Res-Q Super Station Racers *Brick Street **Gas Station **Highway **Bank **Police Station **Bridge **Tuner Garage *Racetrack *Baja Desert *The Jungle **Off-Road Race Track *Space **Xalax *Ferrari Racetrack *Speed Champions Racetrack **Racing Arena **Car Garage **Gas Station **Car Repairment Station LEGO Island *LEGO Island **Studio **Skatepark **Pepper's House **Airport **Technician Bob's Workshop **Information Center **Hospital **Radio Station **Post Office **Pizzeria **Res-Q Center **Jack O'Trades Store **Harbour **Police Station ***Brickster's Cell **Construction Yard **Hotel **Party House **Garage **Lucky Larry's House **Gas Station **Racetrack **The Dock 4 Plus *LEGO City **Police Station **Gas Station **Quick Fix Station **Fire Squad HQ **Beach **Construction Site *Pirates World **Treasure Island **Pirate Dock **Skull Island *New York City Discovery *Earth *Mars *The Moon Vikings *The Viking Kingdom **Castle **The Cliff **Viking Fortress **Sea Dinosaurs *Ruined City *Grasslands **Dino Defense HQ *Pteranodon Tower Exo-Force *Sentai Fortress **The Golden Tower *Volcano SpongeBob SquarePants *Island *Underwater **Bikini Bottom ***Conch Street ****SpongeBob's House ****Squidward's House ****Patrick's House ***Krusty Krab ***Chum Bucket ***Jellyfish Fields ***Shady Shoals ****Mermalair ***Mrs. Puff's Boating School ***Sandy's Treedome ***Salty Spitoon ***Goofy Goober's ***Glove World ***Goo Lagoon ***Kelp Forest ***Flying Dutchman's Ship **Rock Bottom **New Kelp City **Atlantis **Tentacle Acres **New Kelp City Avatar: The Last Airbender *Southern Air Temple *Fire Nation Lands *Water Nation Lands Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *City **Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium **Hospital **Mahoney's House Indiana Jones *College *The Lost Temple *Temple of Doom *Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Hangar 51 *Jungle Speed Racer *Thunderhead Raceway *Fuji Helexicon *Grand Prix Colosseum LEGO Games/Heroica *The North Pole *Future *Middle Ages *Transylvania *Race 3000 Stadium *Pirate Island *Ancient Greece *Space **Lunar Command HQ **UFO Attack Planet *Farm *Magma Mine *The Pirate Ship *Orient Bazaar *Atlantis *Banana Forest *Swamp *Egypt **Ramses Pyramid *New Ninjago City *Hogwarts *Kokoriko Farm *LEGO City *Hoth *Maya Mystica *Middle-Earth *Gotham City *Land of Chima *Heroica World **Draida Bay **Waldruk Forest **Caverns of Nathuz **Castle Fortaan **Barresh Settlements **Ennon **Drandora Port **Gates of Elsruck **Ilrion Rock Band *Rock Band Stage *Backstage *Rock Shop *Pirate Ship *LEGO City **Police Station **Construction Site **Train Station *Monster Dino Island *King's Castle *Space **Aliens' Ship *The Mines *Monster Forest Prince of Persia *Persia *Azad *Tower of Dawn *India *Patna Toy Story *Neighborhood **Andy's House **Bonnie's House *Pizza Planet *Al's Apartment *Al's Toy Barn *Sunnyside Daycare **Butterfly Room **Caterpillar Room *Trash Compacter World Racers *Blizzard's Peak *Desert of Destruction *Snake Canyon *Jagged Jaws Reef *Wreckage Road *Gator Swamp Ninjago *New Ninjago City **Monastery **Ed & Edna's Scrap N’ Junk **Cyrus’ Tower **Master Chen's Noodle Shop **Ancient Library of Domu **Concert Hall **Fishing Village **Four Weapons **Grand Sensei Darreth's Mojo Dojo **Kryptarium Prison **Mega Monster Amusement Park **Ninjago City Aquarium **Ninjago Doomsday Comix **Ninjago Museum of History **Steep Wisdom *Caves of Despair *Master Chen's Island *Cursed Realm *Cloud Kingdom *The Digiverse *New Djinjago City *Anacondrai Base *Fire Temple *Hypnobrai Base *Ignacia *Ouroborus **Pyramid *The Sea of Sand *City of Stiix *The Underworld Pharaoh's Quest *Egypt **Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins **Scorpion Pyramid **Sphinx Cars *Radiator Springs **Cozy Cone Motel **Fillmore's Taste-In **Flo's V8 Café **Hudson Hornet Racing Museum **Luigi's Casa Della Tires **The Racing Museum **Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department **Radiator Springs Curios Shop **Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre **Ramone's House of Body Art **Sarge's Suplus Hut **Sarge's SUV Boot Camp **Tow Mater Towing & Savage **Tractor Pasture **Willy's Butte *Cadillac Range *Ornament Valley *Wheel Well Motel *Interstate 40 **Top Down Truckstop *Tokyo **Tokyo National Art Center **Haneda Airport **Kabuki Za Theatre **Mount Fuji **Tokyo Imperial Palace **Rainbow Bridge **Tokyo Streets **Tokyo Tower **House of Donuts *Paris *Porto Corsa **Carmani **Porto Corsa Casino **Porto Corsa Circuit **Carfe **Café Frizione *London **Buckingham Palace **Big Bentley **St. Paul's Cathederal **Houses of Parliament **Tyre Bridge **Ye Left Turn Inn **Admiralty Arch **BRC **Coach Motor Works *Oil Rigs *Motor Speedway of the South *Los Angeles International Speedway Pirates of the Caribbean *Port Royal **Fort Charles **Blacksmith's Shop **Jail Cell *Isla De Muerta **Cursed Treasure Room *Isla Cruces *Tortuga *Underwater **Sunken Ships *The Fountain of Youth DC Comics *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **ACE Chemicals **GCPD Building ***Batsignal **Wayne Industries Building **Wayne Manor ***Batcave *Metropolis **Daily Planet Building **LexCorp Tower **Heroes Park ***Superman Statue **Kryptonian Scout Ship *Atlantis *Star City **Arrowcave **City Hall **Palmer Technologies Building *Central City **CC Jitters **CCPD Building **Centray City Picture News Building **S.T.A.R. Labs *National City **CatCo Worldwide Media **D.E.O. Headquarters **Lord Technologies Facility *Oa Marvel *New York City **Bryant Park **Central Park ***Circus ***Central Park Zoo ****Reptile House **Grand Central Station **Stark Tower **Times Square **Statue of Liberty **Daily Bugle **Baxter Building **Oscorp **Fisk Tower **Avengers Mansion **Roxxon Oil Plant **Empire State Building **Ryker's Island **Sanctum Sanctorum **Upper East Side **New York Power Plant **X-Mansion **Marvel HQ **East Village **East Harlem **West Harlem **Queensboro Bridge **Brooklyn Bridge **Yorkville **Empire State University **The Raft Ferry Port **Lower East Side **Financial District **Industrial District **Soho **Little Italy **F.E.A.S.T. **Columbus Circle **Horizen Labs **Dockyard *Asgard **Bifrost **Rainbow Bridge **Throne Room *Barton's Farm *Malibu *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Sokovia *South Africa *Washington D.C. *Utopia *Great Britain *Xandar *Knowhere *Morag Friends *Heartlake City **Lake Heart **Main Street **Heartlake High School **Clover Meadows **Whispering Woods **Beach **Park **Heartlake Heights **Heartlake Stables **Clearspring Mountains **Lighthouse Island Monster Fighters *Swamp *Woods *Graveyard *The Crazy Scientist's Lab *Vampyre Castle *Haunted House The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit *Middle-Earth **Minas Tirith **Mordor **Amon Hen **The Shire ***Hobbiton **Rivendell **Mines of Moria **Hobbiton **Misty Mountains **Goblin-Town **Mirkwood **Thranduil's Elven Kingdom **Dol Guldur **Lake-Town **Dale **The Lonely Mountain The Big Bang Theory *The Apartment *California Institute of Technology *The Comic Center of Pasadena *The Cheesecake Factory *Gas Station *Dry Cloeaners *Capitol Comics *IKEA WALL-E *Earth **WALL-E Transport Vehicle **Probe Ship **City *Space *Axiom **Lido Deck **The Repair Ward **Garbage Disposal Beatles' Yellow Submarine *Blue Mountains *Liverpool *Sea of Time *Sea of Science *Sea of Monsters *Sea of Nothing *Foothills of the Headlands *Sea of Holes *Pepperland Legends of Chima *Land of Chima **Lion Temple **Eagle Temple **Tundra **Beavers Village **Falling Jungle **Gorilla Forest **Rhino Quarry **Swamps ***Croc Hideout **Mount Cavora ***Phoenix Temple **Raven’s Junkyard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *New York City *Sewers **Turtle Lair *Shredder's Lair *Underwater **Leatherhead's Subway Car *April’s Farm House The Lone Ranger *The Old West The Simpsons *Springfield **Springfield Nuclear Power Plant ***Burns' Mansion **Springfield Elementary **Springfield Town Hall **Kwik-E-Mart **Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre **The Simpsons' House **Krusty Land **Buzz Cola Factory **Springfield Gorge **Barney's Bowlarama **Sleep-Eazy Motel **KBBL Radio Tower **Springfield Cemetery Mixels *Large Rock *Mixel Mountain *Mixel Park *Mixamajig Threshold *Mix Orleans *Magma Wastelands *Mine *Mountain City *Frozen Volcanoes *Farmlands *Sproingy Lands *Swamplands *Spiky Desert *Magic Tent *Klinkerton *Lixer Land *Weldo Land *Muncholand *Mixopolis **MCPD Station **MCPD Police Academy **Castle **Musicland **MCFD Station **Mixopolis Wharf **Sea Dawg **Mixopolis General Hospital **Mixopolis Middle School **Mixopolis Zoo **Mixes **Lava Lounge **Tuxedo Club **Mixopolis Bank *Mixels Moon **Orbitopia **Glowkie Caves *Nixels Land The LEGO Movie *Bricksburg *The Old West *Middle Zealand **Castle *Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Depths *Octan Tower Ultra Agents *Astor City **AntiMatter's Hideout **Astoria **Cane Beach **Coleport **Downtown **Pointer Island **Riverside **Rookbridge **Southgate **The Peak **Uptown **West Village Disney Princess *Agrabah **The Sultan's Palace **Bazaar **Desert ***Cave of Wonders **The Royal Academy *Beast's Castle **The Main Foyer **The Den **The Prison Tower **The West Wing **The East Wing **Major Dinning Room **Private Gardens **The Library **The Ballroom *DunBroch **The Castle **The Castle Green **The Harbor **Forest **The Ring of Stones **The Witch’s Cottage **The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom **Crone's Tooth *Cinderella's Castle **King's Throne Room **Ballroom **King's Bedroom **King's Office **Dinning Room **Library **Cellar **Tremaine's Room **Hallways **Wedding Chapel **Gym **Clock Tower **Sewing Room **Cinderella's Room *Arendelle **Elsa's Ice Palace **Arendelle Chapel **Village *King Stefan's Castle **Ballroom **The Highest Tower **Princess Aurora’s 2nd Bedroom **Dining Room **Hallways **Garden **Bridge **Library **Courtyard **Tower *Forest **Dwarfs' Mine **Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs *Corona **The Castle **The Village **The Market Place **The Prison **The Chapel *Antlatica ***Triton's Palace ***The City ***Ariel's Grotto ***Ursula's Lair ***Ship Graveyard ***Marketplace ***Morgana's Lair Minecraft *The Overworld **The Forest ***Witch Hut **The Village ***Village Library ***Village Farm **The Desert ***Desert Temple ***Desert Well **The Swamp **The Snow Forest ***Igloos **The Jungle **The Ocean ***Ocean Monument ***Jungle Temple **Mushroom Island **The Mountains ***Mountain Caverns ***Abandoned Mineshaft ***Stronghold *The Nether **Nether Fortress **Nether Spire *The End **End City **End Ship Elves *Elvendale **Creative Workshop **Spa **Magical Bakery **Elves' Treetop Hideaway **Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle **Forest **School of Dragons **Starlight Inn **Fire Dragon's Lava Cave **The Secret Market Place **Precious Crystal Mine **Dragon Sanctuary **Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle Jurassic World *Isla Nublar **Hammond Creation Lab **Innovation Center **Main Street **T-Rex Kingdom **I-Rex Pen **Mosasaurus Feeding Arena **High Security Area *Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park) **Helicopter Landing Area **Visitor Center **Raptor Paddock **Tyrannosaurus Rex Paddock **Brachiosaurus Plains **Triceraptops Fields **Maintenance Shed **East Dock *Isla Sorna **InGen Camp **Communications Center **Landing Site **InGen Lab **Birdcage *Underwater Scooby-Doo *Haunted House *Lighthouse *Fairground *Cemetery *Lost Beach *Underwater **Sunken Ruins **Shipwreck **Submarine *Pirate Cove The Wizard of Oz *Oz **Emerald City ***Throne Room **Munchkin Town **Wicked Witch's Castle **Haunted Forest **Yellow Brick Road *Kansas **Dorothy’s House Doctor Who *London **21st Century London ***3W Facility ***Silurian Lair **19th Century London *Trenzalore *Mars *Telos *Skaros Back to the Future *Hill Valley (1885) *Hill Valley (1985) *Hill Valley (2015) Portal 2 *Aperture Science Enrichment Center **Test Chamber 01 **Test Chamber 02 **Test Chamber 03 **Bring Your Daughter to Work Day Ghostbusters *New York City (1985) **Ghostbusters HQ **New York Public Library **Statue of Liberty **Metropolitan Museum of Art **Dana's Apartment **Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research **WKRR-TV Studio **Sedgewick Hotel **Ray's Bookshop *New York City (2016) **Firehouse (2016) **Zhu's Chinese Restaurant **Aldridge Mansion **Mercado **Higgins Institute of Science **Times Square **Chinatown **Subway **Firehouse **West End Midway Arcade *Arcade Plaza *Rampage City *Joust Cavern *Toobin' Falls *The Badlands *Vindicators Fortress *Super Sprint Circuit *Gauntlet Labyrinth *Cyberball Stadium *720° Skate Park *Defender Mountain *Marble Madness Course *XYBots Tunnel Adventure Time *Land of Ooo **Pillow World **Finn and Jake's Treehouse **Ice Kingdom ***Ice King's Castle **Candy Kingdom ***Candy Kingdom Graveyard **Fire Kingdom **Mountain Man **Lumpy Space **Castle Lemongrab **Cloud Kingdom **The BadLands ***MO Co ****Guardians of Sunshine **Beautopia ***Hyooman Village **Fish Parliament **Iceberg Lake **Tree Trunks Apple Orchard **Vault of Bones **The Marauder's Village **Breakfast Kingdom Sonic the Hedgehog *Green Hill Zone **Tails' Lab *Chemical Plant Zone *Aquatic Ruin Zone *Carnival Night Zone *Sandopolis Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Ice Cap Zone *Death Egg Zone *Emerald Altar *Metropolis Zone The Powerpuff Girls *TBA Teen Titans Go! *TBA Knight Rider *TBA The Goonies *TBA Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *New York **Magical Congress of the United States of America **Goldstein Apartment **Jacob's Apartment **Central Park **Times Square **Fleury's Fancy Fauna **City Hall **Diamond District **Desolation Alley **The Blind Pig **Thorne Tower **Steen National Bank **Port Authority **Libery Island Gremlins *Kingston Falls **Peltzer's House **Dorry's Tavern **Kingston Falls YMCA **Bank **Movie Theater **Police Station **School **Department Store *Chinatown *Clamp Center The A-Team *Mexico *A-Team Headquarters *Downtown Los Angeles **B.A. Baracus' Garage **Face's Apartment Building *Airport *Airport Runway *Lagoon *Sun and Moon Encampment *Veterans Hospital **Murdock's Hospital Room *Docks **Lighthouse *Container Ship *Prison *Oil Fields *Motel *Strom Drain *Trailer Park Beetlejuice *TBA Mission: Impossible *Prague **Prague Embassy **Prague Safe House **Akvarium *Sydney **Ambrose Residence *Shanghai **Xitan *Seville *Rome **Rome Sewers *Wind Farm *Biocyte *Island Base *Langley, Virginia **CIA Headquarters E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Forest **E.T.'s Spaceship ***Inside E.T.'s Spaceship *Elementary School ***Elementary School Classroom *Construction Site *The Suburbs *Bridge *Elliott's House *BMX Trail Nexo Knights *Kingdom of Knighton **Knightonia **Waterton **Forest **Hill Country **Diggington **Laughingshire **Omelette **Port **Grinstead **Onu **Auremville **Waste Land **Swamp Castle **Lava Lands **Fire Fortress **Volcanoes **Cold North **Rockland **Snottingham **Resort The Angry Birds Movie *Pig City **King Mudbeard's Castle *Angry Birds' Island **Red's House **Maltilda's Anger Management Class Aladdin *Agrabah **The Sultan's Palace **Bazaar **Desert ***Cave of Wonders **The Royal Academy *Morbia *Odiferous *The Isle of Galifem *The Vanishing Isle Alice in Wonderland *Wonderland **The Exterior **White Rabbit's House **Shoreline **Meadow of Living Flowers **The Mushroom **The Mad Hatter's House **Queen of Hearts' Castle **Maze **Tulgey Wood *England Lilo & Stitch *Honolulu **Hotel H **Honolulu Savings *San Francisco *Planet Turo *Kokaua Town **Ali'i Trail **Animal Shelter **Baseball Field **Beach Gym **The Beach **Beauty Parlor **Birds of Paradise Hotel **Cinema **Costumes **French Fry's **Gas Station **Golf Course **Haunted House **Hip Hop Fusion Studio **Hula School **Japanese Restaurant **Jumba & Pleakley's Bed & Not Breakfast **Kiki's Coffee Hut **Kimo's Arcade **Kokaua Town Lanes **Kokaua Town Prison **Kokaua Wildlife Preserve **Lilo's House **Macki Macaw's **Mart **Mertle's House **Mrs. Hasagawa's House **Museum of Natural History Kauai **Observatory **Orchard Falls Mall **Pet Shop **Pineapple Water Tower **Rental Hut **Shave Ice **World's Largest Sandwich *Izayoi Island *Prison Asteroid K-37 *Jumba's Lab *Waialeale Peak *Underwater **Underwater Base Peter Pan *Never Land **Hangman's Tree **Mermaid Lagoon **Skull Rock **Indian Camp **Crocodile Creek **Pixie Hollow **Neverland Jungle *England **Big Ben **Nursery The Incredibles *Metroville **Bob Parr's House **Western View Junior High *Nomanisan Island *Edna's Mansion The LEGO Batman Movie *TBA DC Super Hero Girls *Super Hero High School **The Courtyard **Shooting Practice Classroom **Dorm Rooms **Classrooms **SaveBall Court **Crazy Quilt's Classroom **Flight Course **Boom Tubes Room The LEGO Ninjago Movie *TBA TECHNIC *City **Construction Site **Police Station **Highway **The Repair Shop **Harbor **Downtown **Fire Station **Octan Gas Station **Bridge *Mine *The Racing Stadium *Underwater *Snowy Mountain *Desert *Farm *Space *RoboRiders World *Swamp *Academy for Mindstorms Creators Ben 10: Alien Force *Bellwood Hero Factory *Assembly Tower **Prison Chamber *Construction Site *Makuhero Power Plant DUPLO *Action Wheelers Circuit *Dino Valley *Western Town *Forest *100 Acre Woods **Pooh's House **Piglet's House **Owl's House **Rabbit's House and Garden **Gopher's Tunnels **Tigger's House **Eeyore's House **Kanga and Roo's House **Poohsticks Bridge **Heffalump Hollow *Sunflower Valley *LEGO Ville **Stables **Airport **Bank **Construction Site **Grocery Store **My First Garden **Park **Ice Cream Parlor **Café **Fire Station **School **Playhouse **Farm **Hospital **My First Shop **Horse Stable **Zoo **Circus **Racetrack **Animal Clinic **Gas Station **Police Station **Market Place **Pet Shop **Bus Station **Busy Garage **Post Office **Supermarket **Ferrari F1 Racetrack **Playground **Wildlife Park **Waterpark **Health Center **Girl's Playhouse **Intelligent Train Station **Beach **Theater *Castle *Island of Sodor **Tidmouth Sheds **Knapford **Shunting Yards **Brendam **Gordon's Hill **Ffarquhar **The Windmills **The Viaduct **The Watermill **Kirk Ronan **Toby's Shed **Suddery Castle **Lighthouse **Wellsworth **Cliff Side Track **The Ruined Castle **Shen Valley **Lakeside *Neverland **Pirate Island ***Beach ***Hub ***Map Room ***Bedroom ***Treasury ***Bucky's Grotto ***Basketball Court **Belch Mountain **Big Bug Valley **Birdbath Bluff **Blue Whale Way **Buccaneer's Buf **Butterfly Bluff **Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon **City of Gold **Coral Cove **Srink Pot Swamp **Forever Tree **Pirate Princess Island **Fountain of Forever **Crimson Isle **Rainbow Falls **Ha-Ha Hedges **Sailor's Swamp **Doubloon Lagoon **Jungle **Shipwreck Beach **Pegleg Pond **Fa-La-La Falls **Vally of Shadows **King Crab Island **Have a Banana Grove **Windy Cove **Skybird Island **Tiptoe Pass **Cranberry Bog **Crystal Tunnel **Hidden Cove **Hideout **Island of Bell **Pirate's Plunge **Pirate Putt-Putt Course **Pirate Pyramid **Sandbar Straits **Seahorse Shallows *Propwash Junction **Skipper's Flight School **Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly **Kernel Co **Pancho's Fill n' Fly **Traffic Control **Leadbottoms *Tri-Kingdom **Enchancia ***Castle ****Entrance ****Bedroom ***Town ****Jade's House ****Ruby's House ***Enchancia Academy **Avalor **Dragon Hold **Elvenmoor **Freezenburg **Hakalo **Merroway Cove **Mystic Meadows **Tangu **Trolls' Grotto **Wei-Ling **Wildwing Valley *Little Robots World *Dora the Explorer World **Dora's House **Boots' House **Blueberry Hill **Troll Bridge **Rainforest **Purple Planet Galidor *Outer Dimensions **Galidor **Arbo **Elta-Siktar **Ur **Wex *Nick's Room Clikits *Star's House *Heart's House *Daisy's House *City **The Friendship Center **Flashin' Fashion Salon **Pink & Pearls Shop **Cool Room **Hip Hair Beauty Salon **Glamour Show **The Designer School *Tropical Island *Garden of the Flowers *Snowy Town *The Birthday Parade Playable Characters Vehicles Gadgets Dinosaurs Only in Dinosaurs, Adventurers, Jurassic World and DUPLO worlds, you can select dinosaurs to play with them Levels City Space Castle Fabuland Pirates Belville Aquazone Western Time Cruisers Adventurers Mining Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Episode II: Attack of the Clones Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Episode VII: The Force Awakens Studios Sports BIONICLE Alpha Team Jack Stone LEGO Island Discovery Vikings Dinosaurs] Exo-Force Aqua Raiders Agents World Racers Atlantis Pharaoh's Quest Friends Monster Fighters Voice Cast *Adam Driver *Adam West *Adrian Rawlins *Afshan Azad *Ahmed Best *Alan Mariott *Alan Rackman *Alessandro Juliani *Alessandro Nivola *Alex Crockford *Alfred Molina *Alison Brie *Anais Fairweather *Andre Sogliuzzo *Andrew Kishino *Andrew Stanton *Andy Buckley *Andy Secombe *Angelique Perrin *Angus Barnett *Angus Mcinnis *Anna Graves *Anthony Daniels *Anthony Phelan *Ariana Richards *Ariel Winter *Arliss Howard *Armie Hammer *Ashleigh Ball *Ashley Eckstein *Ashley Johnson *Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *B.D. Wong *Barry Pepper *Ben Burtt *Ben Kingsley *Bill Fagerbakke *Bill Hader *Bill Murray *Bill Nighy *Billy Dee Williams *Billy West *Bob Peck *Bonnie Hunt *Bonnie Wright *Brad Garrett *Bret Iwan *Brian Blessed *Brian Drummond *Brian George *Brian Stepanek *Brian Tee *Brigitte Millar *Bruce A. Young *Bruce Campbell *Bryant Prince *Bryce Dailas Howard *Bryton James *Bud Luckey *Bumper Robinson *Cameron Thor *Carlos Alazraqui *Caroline Blakiston *Carolyn Lawrence *Carolyn Pickles *Carrie Fisher *Charlie Day *Charlie Schlatter *Charlotte Keoch *Chow Yun-fat *Chris Cox *Chris Evans *Chris Hemsworth *Chris Parsons *Chris Pratt *Christina Ricci *Christopher B. Duncan *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher Eccleston *Christopher Lloyd *Cindy Robinson *Clancy Brown *Claudia Leitte *Clive Revill *Colin Baker *Colin Trevorrow *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Conan O'Brien *Corey Burton *Corey Feldman *Courtenay Taylor *Cree Summer *Cynthia Addai-Robinson *Daisy Ridley *Damon Herriman *Dan Aykroyd *Dan Castellaneta *Dan Starkey *Dane Cook *Daniel Radcliffe *Danielle Trebor *Danny Mann *Danny McBride *Dante Basco *Daran Norris *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Darwin Shaw *Dave B. Mitchell *Dave Fennoy *Dave Filoni *David Baillie *David Bradley *David Hasselhoff *David Legeno *David Menkin *David O’Hara *David Oyelowo *David P. Smith *David Tennant *David Thewlis *Dee Bradley Baker *Denis Lawson *Dermot Crowley *Devon Murray *Dick Emery *Domhnall Gleeson *Domhnall Gleeson *Dustin Hoffman *Dwight Schultz *Eddie Redmayne *Elissa Knight *Eliza Jane Schneider *Elizabeth Banks *Ellen McLain *Emile Hirsch *Emily Mortimer *Emma Tate *Emma Thompson *Emma Watson *Eric Bauza *Eric Christian Olsen *Erica Luttrell *Erik Bauersfeld *Erik Passoja *Erin Matthews *Ernie Fosselius *Ernie Hudson *Evanna Lynch *Frank Welker *Fred Tatasciore *Fred Willard *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Garrick Hagon *Garry Chalk *Gary Oldman *Gemma Arterton *Gemma Jones *Geoff Johns *Geoffrey Rush *George Harris *George Harrison *Geraldine Somerville *Gilbert Gottfried *Giles New *Giles Panton *Gísli Örn Garðarsson *Greg Cipes *Gregg Bissonette *Grey Griffin *Grey Griffin *Griffin Burns *Guido Quaroni *Guy Henry *Gwendoline Christie *Harold Ramis *Harrison Chad *Harrison Ford *Harry Melling *Harry Treadaway *Harvey Jason *Hassani Shapi *Hayley Carmichael *Heather Doerksen *Helen McCrory *Helen Stuart *Helena Bonham Carter *Henry Winkler *Hoon Lee *Howie Mandel *Hugh Quarshie *Hynden Walch *Ian Hanlin *Ian Hart *Ian James Corlett *Ian MacShane *Idina Menzel *Ike Amadi *Irrfan Khan *J.B. Blanc *Jack Angel *Jack Davenport *Jack DeSena *Jaime King *Jake Gyllenhaal *Jake Johnson *Jake T. Austin *James Arnold Taylor *James Badge Dale *James Earl Jones *James Frain *James Phelps *James Remar *Jamie Waylett *Jamie Yeates *Jason Bateman *Jason Biggs *Jason Canning *Jason Isaacs *Jason Sudelkis *Jean Louisa Kelly *Jeff Bennett *Jeff Cohen *Jeff Garlin *Jeff Goodblum *Jeff Gordon *Jeff Pidgeon *Jeff Rawles *Jenifer Lewis *Jenna Coleman *Jennifer Hale *Jennifer Smith *Jenny Slate *Jeremy Shada *Jerry Molen *Jess Harnell *Jim Cummings *Jim Parsons *Jimmy Hibbert *Joan Cusack *Jodi Benson *Joe Alaskey *Joe Mantegna *Joe Ranft *Joel Edgerton *John Barrowman *John Benfield *John Boyega *John Cygan *John Diehl *John DiMaggio *John Gegenhuber *John Goodman *John Hollis *John Hurt *John Leeson *John Lennon *John Matuszak *John Ratzenberger *John Schneider *John Turturro *Johnny Depp *Johnny Galecki *Jon Favreau *Jon Pertwee *Jonathan Groff *Jonathan Ke Huy Quan *Jonathan Morgan Heit *Jonathan Pryce *Joseph May *Joseph Mazello *Josh Brolin *Josh Gad *Josh Gad *Josh Keaton *Judy Greer *Julian Bleach *Julian Glover *Julianne Moore *Julie Walters *Julie Wittner *Justin Grollman *Justin Rolland *Kaitlyn Robrock *Kaley Cuoco *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kate Fleetwood *Kate Higgins *Kate McKinnon *Kate McKinnon *Katherine Von Till *Kathleen Barr *Kathleen Herles *Kathy Najimy *Katie Leung *Katie McGrath *Keira Knightley *Keith Ferguson *Keith Whickman *Kelly Hu *Kelly Macdonald *Kelsey Grammer *Kenneth Branagh *Kenneth Colley *Kerri Green *Kevin McNally *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kevin Richardson *Kevin Smith *Khan Bonfils *Khary Payton *Kiele Sanchez *Kimberly Brooks *Kirk Thornton *Kristen Bell *Kristen Wiig *Kunai Nayyar *Kyle Rideout *Lance Percival *Larry the Cable Guy *Larry Ward *Laura Bailey *Laura Dern *Lauren Maher *Lee Arenberg *Leeanna Walsman *Lenny Henry *Leonard Garner *Leslie Jones *Lewis Macleod *Liam Neeson *Liam O'Brien *Lily Nyamwasa *Linda Larkin *Lindsay Duncan *Lloyd Sherr *Lorelei King *Louis Doyle *Luke Youngblood *Lupita Nyong'o *MacInTalk *Mackenzie Cook *Madison Pettis *Mae Whitman *Maggie Smith *Mandy Moore *Marc Silk *Marc Worden *Mariah Caley *Mariam Margoyles *Mark Dodson *Mark Hamill *Mark Harelik *Mark Williams *Martha Plimpton *Martin Clunes *Martin Ferrero *Martin Klebba *Marton Csokas *Mary Jo Catlett *Maryke Hendrikse *Matt Lanter *Matt Sloan *Matt Smith *Matt Taylor *Matthew Fox *Matthew Lewis *Matthew Lillard *Matthew Wood *Max von Sydow *Maya Rudolph *Mayim Blalik *Melissa Rauch *Meredith Salenger *Michael Cera *Michael Dobson *Michael J. Fox *Michael Jeter *Michael Kaine *Michael Stevens *Michaela Cottrell *Michelle Gomez *Michelle Taylor *Mick Wingert *Mike Hayley *Mike Pollock *Mindy Cohn *Morgan Freeman *Mousy McCallum *Mr. Lawrence *Naomie Harris *Natalia Tena *Natalie Portman *Ned Beatty *Neil Casey *Neve McIntosh *Nicholas Briggs *Nick Offerman *Nick Robinson *Nick Shirm *Nicole Oliver *Nika Futterman *Niki Yang *Nolan North *Oliver Phelps *Oliver Wyman *Olivia d'Abo *Olivia Olson *Omar Sy *Orlando Bloom *Oscar Isaac *Paddi Edwards *Pam Ferris *Pat Welsh *Patrick Troughton *Paul Angelis *Paul Dooley *Paul Eiding *Paul McCartney *Paul McGann *Paulie Litt *Pendleton Ward *Penélopes Cruz *Pete Postlethwaite *Peter Capaldi *Peter Cartwright *Peter Cushing *Peter Davidson *Peter Dinklage *Peter Geddis *Peter Jacobson *Peter Jason *Peter Lurie *Phil Hayes *Phil LaMarr *Polly Lou Livingston *R. Lee Ermey *Racquel Belmonte *Rain *Ralph Fiennes *Ralph Herforth *Ralph Ineson *Rena Owen *Richard Atterborough *Richard Harris *Richard Schiff *Riley Thomas Stewart *Ringo Starr *Rob Paulsen *Robbie Coltrane *Robert Downey Jr. *Robert Firth *Robert Knox *Robert Pattinson *Robert Webb *Robin Atkin Downes *Rochelle Douglas *Rodger Bumpass *Roger Craig Smith *Roger Lloyd-Pack *Ronald Falk *Rosario Dawson *Roseanne Barr *Rupert Degas *Rupert Grint *Russi Taylor *Ruth Wilson *Saginaw Grant *Sam Claflin *Sam Neill *Sam Riegel *Sam Witwer *Samuel Jackson *Samuel L. Jackson *Scott Menville *Scott Porter *Sean Astin *Sean Biggerstaff *Sigourney Weaver *Sigourney Weaver *Silas Carson *Simon Helberg *Simon Pegg *Sophie Aldred *Stacy Keach *Stellan Skarsgård *Stephen Amell *Stephen Graham *Stephen Merchant *Steve Blum *Steve Speirs *Steve Toussaint *Steven Blum *Su Pollard *Suzie Toase *Sylvester McCoy *Tara Strong *Tasia Valenza *Taylor Gray *Téa Leoni *Teala Dunn *Ted Burnett *Ted Ludzik *Temuera Morrison *Terrence Carson *Thomas F. Duffy *Thomas Kretschmann *Tim Allen *Timothy Spall *Tiya Sircar *Togo Igawa *Tom Baker *Tom Cruise *Tom Felton *Tom Hanks *Tom Hiddleston *Tom Hollander *Tom Kane *Tom Kenny *Tom Mooncroft *Tom Wilkinso *Tony Shalhoub *Travis Oates *Travis Willingham *Trevor Morgan *Troy Baker *Tux Akindoyeni *Ty Simpkins *Vanessa Branch *Vanessa Lee Chester *Vanessa Marshall *Vanessa Redgrave *Vince Vaughn *Vincent D'Onofrio *Vincent Tong *Vyvan Pham *Wallace Shawn *Warwick Davis *Warwick Davis *Wayne Knight *Whoopi Goldberg *Will Arnett *Will Ferrell *William Atherton *William Fichtner *William H. Macy *William Hartnell *William Salyers *Yuri Lowenthal *Zach Galifianakis *Zach Mills *Zach Tyler Eisen *Zachary Levi *Zoe Saldana *Zoé Wanamaker Collectables *'Minikits': It can unlock LEGO sets around the years. *'Red Bricks': It can unlock extras. *'Gold Bricks': *'Citizens in Peril': There's citizens trapped in somewhere, if you rescue them, you can earn a gold brick. *'Pants': Only in The LEGO Movie levels. *'Instruction Pages': It can use by construction workers, you can build instruction constructs. *'Amber Bricks': It can unlock dinosaurs, only in Jurassic World, Dinosaurs and DUPLO Dino levels and adventure worlds.. *'Blue Bricks': After completing a challenge, you can unlock Sports-themed characters. *'Green Minikits': Unlike the normal minikits, it can unlock animals and creatures. *'DUPLO Minikits': *'DUPLO Gold Bricks': *'DUPLO Red Bricks': *'Carbonite Bricks': Only in Star Wars levels and adventure world, it can unlock bonus Star Wars characters. *'Super Minikits': After completing a episode, you can unlock minigames to adventure worlds. *'Photo Opportunity': You can take photos to something amazing. *'Packages': *'Joker Cards': Only in DC Comics levels. *'Songs': It can unlock songs from any franchise. *'Potions': Only in Harry Potter and Castle levels and adventure world. *'Items': You can unlock items to be useful to characters (except big-figs, animals and robots). *'Police Badges': Only City levels. *'Captain America Cards': Only in Marvel levels. *'Loot': You can collect any kind of loot. *'Christmas Stockings': Only in Seasonal adventure world. *'Crystals': Only in Space and Mining levels and adventure worlds. *'Space Extras': Like the red bricks, it can also unlock extras. *'Sheriff Badges': Only in Western level and adventure world. *'Ninjago Minikits': Only in Ninjago levels and adventure world, it can unlock Ninjago vehicles. *'Pink Bricks': Only in Friends level and adventure world, it can unlock Friends characters. Notes *The figures in the game are: Minifigures, Animals, Big Figures, TECHNIC Figures, Fabuland Figures, Mini-doll figures, LEGOLAND Minifigures, DUPLO Figures, Brick-built Figures, Micro Mobs, 4+ Figures, Basic Figures, and Belville Figures. *The QUATRO Figure and bricks were deleted due the size of QUATRO. *Characters for BIONICLE and Hero Factory are in action figure version, but scaled as a big figure. *In the Character Custom mode, you can customize your minifigure, mini-doll figure or big figure. *The main hub is The Mansion of the Heroes. *The Agents, Town, Creator, Architecture, Factory and World City locations and characters will be connected to the City adventure world. *Adventure worlds are combined by certain themes. **The Rock Raiders and Power Miners worlds are combined to naming Mining. **The Dino Attack and Dino worlds are combined to naming Dinosaurs. **The Aquazone, Aqua Raiders and Atlantis worlds are combined to naming Divers. *The stud bar is called "True LEGO Creator". *Characters for Minifigures (theme) will be part from every theme: **Caveman, Cave Woman, Dino Tracker, Paleontologist for Dinosaurs **Cowboy, Tribal Hunter, Tribal Chief, Bandit, Cowgirl, Tomahawk Warrior, Prospector, Sheriff, Tribal Woman for Western **Deep Sea Diver, Ocean King, Diver, Mermaid for Divers. **Forestman, Elf, Musketeer, Evil Dwarf, Highland Battler, Leprechaun, Evil Knight, The Thespian, Fairy, Heroic Knight, Forest Maiden, Cyclops, Revolutionary Soldier, Medusa, Barbarian, Battle Goddess, Wizard, Jester, Fairytale Princess, Classic King, Goblin, Evil Wizard, Queen, Flying Warrior, Frightening Knight for Castle. **Ninja, Samurai Warrior, Samurai, Kendo Fighter for Ninja **Robot, Spaceman, Space Alien, Space Villain, Classic Alien, Clockwork Robot, Intergalactic Girl, Galaxy Patrol, Evil Robot, Alien Villainess, Alien Avenger, Battle Mech, Evil Mech, Lady Robot, Galaxy Trooper, Alien Trooper, Astronaut, Laser Mech for Space. **Cheerleader, Skater, Super Wrestler, Weight Lifter, Skier, Tennis Player, Baseball Player, Snowboarder, Hockey Player, Soccer Player, Street Skater, Boxer, Snowboarder Guy, Skater Girl, Swimming Champion, Tennis Ace, Football Player, Red Cheerleader, Downhill Skier, Paintball Player for Sports. **Zombie, Witch, Vampire, Crazy Scientist, The Monster, Werewolf, Vampire Bat, Yeti for Monster Fighters. **Explorer for Adventurers. **Pharaoh, Mummy, Egyptian Queen, Egyptian Warrior for Pharaoh's Quest. **Viking, Viking Woman, Hun Warrior for Vikings. **Race Car Driver for Racers. **Conquistador, Pirate Captain, Swashbuckler for Pirates. **Holiday Elf, Gingerbread Man for Seasonal. **Space Miner for Mining *Levels for Fabuland are based on Edward and Friends episodes. *In previous LEGO Star Wars video games, Battle Droids, C-3PO, IG-88, Pit Droid, PK Droid, Super Battle Droid, Commando Droid, 4-LOM, Medical Droid, EV-9D9, ASP Droid, A4-D and TX-20 can't build objects, drive certain vehicles, pull levers and jump. But in LEGO Ultimate, they can. *DUPLO and 4 Plus are the only franchises to have sub-themes. *The only franchises that never appeared were QUATRO, Primo, Baby. Spybotics, Znap and Scala. *You can create a Custom Adventure World. *Various characters will have different variants than the LEGO sets. *Levels from Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman, Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean will have new cutscenes and characters will have dialogue before LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *The new variants for Ninjago characters are exclusive for the game. *Minecraft characters will have the same movements as The LEGO Movie characters. *New characters are introduced in this game. *Is the first LEGO video game that not feature DLC packs. *Ben 10: Alien Force, Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium and WALL-E are the only themes to have new minifigures. *The minikits will be based on LEGO sets. *In DUPLO levels and adventure world, collectibles will replaced by DUPLO gold bricks and DUPLO minikits and in addition, studs are replaced by DUPLO money. *Like in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, this game features levels from previous LEGO games and new levels. *The levels will start with a Star Wars opening crawl. *To unlock the adventure worlds, you must to complete levels from their respective franchise. *Rejected LEGO Ideas projects will be present in this game. Red Bricks *'Super Gonk' - Gonk Droids run fast and jump. *'Poo Money' - Animals poop money when you press the action button while riding them. *'Walkie Talkie Disable' - Using your walkie talkie disables all robots in your area. *'Red Brick Detector' - A red arrow points to the Red Brick in the level. *'Extra Toggle' - You can switch to extra characters in Free Play *'Force Grapple Leap' - Jedi and Sith Force Jump at grapple points. *'Stud Magnet' - You collect studs from farther away. *'Disarm Enemies' - Enemies don't shoot. *'Character Studs' - Fallen enemies drop studs *'Perfect Deflect' - You will always deflect back at the shooter when holding a lightsaber block. *'Exploding Blaster Bolts' - Your blaster bolts will explode. *'Force Pull' - You pull droids toward you. *'Vehicle Smart Bomb' *'Super Astromech' *'Super Jedi Slam' - The Jedi Slam has longer range *'Super Thermal Detonator' - Thermal Detonators have larger radius. *'Deflect Bolts' - You don't need a lightsaber to deflect blasters anymore. *'Dark Side' - Force users can use dark telekinesis *'Super Blaster' - Blasters do double damage. *'Fast Magic' - Magic is faster. *'Super Lightsabers' - Lightsabers do double damage *'Tractor Beam' - Enemy ships are stuck in your tractor beam. *'Tow Death Star' - Towable bombs look like miniature Death Stars *'Score x2' *'Self Destruct' - Press the Action Button as a robot to Self-Destruct *'Fast Build' - You build faster *'Score x4' *'Daisy Chains' - Grappling hooks and whips resemble flowers *'Chewbacca Carrying C-3PO' - Chewbacca will carry C-3PO *'Minikit Detector' - White arrows will point to Minikits *'Super Zapper' - Zappers destroy droids. *'Super Bounty Hunter Rockets'- Jango and Boba's rockets do double damage. *'Score x6' *'Super Ewok Catapult' - Ewoks slingshot proton torpedos *'Score x8' *'Infinite Torpedoes' - You never run out of proton torpedos *'Fast Fix' - You fix with a wrench faster. *'Super Slap' - Slap attacks do double damage *'Score x10' *'Fast Dig' - You dig faster *'Beep Beep' - You can honk your horn *'We Are the Undead' - Turn all characters into skeletons. *'Score x12' *'Fertilizer' - Animals poop *'Super Sonic' - Sound moves that break glass also hurt enemies. *'Score x16' *'Regenerate Hearts' *'Ice Rink' *'Score x18' *'Advanced Guide' *'Score x20' *'Invulnerability' *'Fast Grapple' *'Fast Boomerang' *'More Targets' *'Flaming Boomerang' *'Gliding Slam' *'More Bombs' *'Christmas' *'Area Effect' *'DUPLO Appearence' *'Freeze Boomerang' *'Decoy' *'Fast Magnet Walk' *'Fast Vacuum' *'Vacuum Piece Detector' *'Score x22' *'Score x24' *'Score x26' *'Score x28' *'Score x30' *'Super Strength' *'Super Swing' *'Hazard Protection' *'Fall Rescue' *'Score x32' *'Survive Cold Temperatures' *'Original Models' - The level uses the graphics of the original game and the models match their original LEGO look. *'Lava Protection' *'Adaptive Difficulty' *'Attract Loot' *'Survive Explosion' *'No Friendly Fire' *'Choo Choo' *'Fearless' *'Snake Whip' *'Repel Critters' *'Breaking and Walking' *'Underwater Swimming' *'Spear Guns' *'Enter Code' *'Reflect Beam' *'Enemy Weapons Collection' *'Objective Helper' *'Auto Pilot' *'One Hit KO' *'Infinite Boost' *'Super Jump' *'Enemy Detector' *'Score x36' *'Thuggee' *'Super Punch' *'Flaming Fist' *'Super Vehicle Weapons' *'Lose No Studs' *'All Female' *'Flying Characters' *'Brushes' - Male characters get feminine faces and hair and can access feminine wiles doors. *'Teleport' *'Singing Mandrake' *'All House Areas' - When an area normally requires someone of a specific Hogwarts house, all characters can access. *'Collect Ghost Studs' *'Spiders' - Spiders will follow you *'Super Break-Out' - Can break out of rope instantly *'Map'- A map will appear on the bottom right corner showing your location. *'Animal Characters' - Your characters are replaced with animals. *'Time Travel' - All vehicles gets a BTFF effect. *'Explosive Attacks' - All attacks cause an explosion that breaks silver. *'Jinx Friend' - Can defeat your friend with a jinx *'Flamethrower' - All characters can breath fire. *'Gold Medal' - You wear a medal *'Screeching Egg' - You hold an egg that screeches *'Scars' - Your character get battle scars when attacked. *'Purple Lightsaber' - Your lightsaber is purple *'Clone Access' - You can access clone panels with any character. *'Super Wall Cut'- You cut walls fast without having to trace them. *'Super Vehicles' *'Glow in the Dark' - You glow greenish in the dark, and can access dark places. *'Astromech Access' - Anyone can access Astromech panels. *'Shift Space Altitude' - Flying vehicle levels in Star Wars and Batman has you fly freely. *'Protocol Access' - All characters can access Protocol Droid panels. *'Four Arms' - Characters now have four arms. *'Disco Lightsabers' - Lightsabers are a random color. *'Ambush Enemies' - Enemies don't notice you until you attack. *'Super Protocol' - Can use Protocol panels without a code. *'Destiny Bond' - If you defeat an enemy, you fall with him. *'No Enemies' - No enemies will spawn. *'Score x38' *'CPU Hearts' - Can see the health of the AI friend. *'Tentacles' - Characters now have a set of tentacles on their backs. *'Movie Scenes' - The cutscenes are replaced with movie clips. *'Tornado' - You can spin as a tornado to attack enemies. *'British Shirts' - All characters wears a Union Jack shirt. *'Mexican Music' - Mexican music will play and characters will dance the macarana. *'Graduation Hats' - Characters wear graduation hats. *'Telepathy' - All characters can read minds and control people. *'Red Nose' - All characters had red nose. *'Small' - You are small. *'Death Eater Masks' - Your characters wear the mask of the Death Eaters. *'Score x40' *'Eaters' - You're idle animation has your character sit down and eat cake. *'Super Speed' - You run faster than the Flash and Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Love' - All characters have hearts hovering around them and loving facial expressions. *'Lucky' - You have clovers hovering around you, enemies always miss, you get more studs than usual (including purple studs), your auto aim improves, and everything will go in your favor. *'Beards' - All characters will have grey beards. *'Story Toggle' - You can freely change characters in Story Mode. *'Tea Cups' - Weapons will be replaced with tea cups. *'Pointy Ears' - All characters now have pointy ears. *'Flaming Characters' - You will be engulfed in flames like the Human Torch. *'Citizen in Peril Detector' - Purple arrows will point to civilians in peril. *'Vine Grapples' - Your grappling hook or whip will look like vines. *'Score x42' *'Gravity' - No one can jump or fly. *'8-Bit Music' -Classic music plays. *'Boss Disguise' *'Red Lightsabers' - Jedi wield red lightsabers. *'Lava Swimming' - All characters can swim in lava unharmed. *'Mario Hat' (Nintendo NX)/'Red Hat' (PS4/Xbox One) - All characters wear Mario's Hat in the Wii U version while in the other versions, you get a plain red baseball cap. *'Super Minifigures' - All characters are bigger. *'Pants Detector' - Arrow points will point to pants. *'Fast Drill' - You drill faster *'Gold Instruction Page Detector' - Yellow arrow points will point to gold instruction pages. *'Fast Boomerangs' - Boomerang is faster. *'Fast Secret Knock' - Secret Knock is faster. *'Fast Hack' - Hacking is faster. *'Carnival' *'Snake Flails' - Flais resemble snakes. *'Always Loot Rubies' - Turn all studs into rubies. *'Always Loot Diamonds' - Turn all studs into diamonds. *'Always Loot Emeralds' - Turn all studs into emeralds. *'Always Loot Sapphires' - Turn all studs into sapphires. *'Festive Hats' - Characters wear festive hats. *'Bat-Fight Captions' - Comic book-style captions. *'Unlimited Light' - *'Unlimited Fuel' *'Amber Brick Detector' - Arrow points will point to amber bricks. *'Compy Mode' - Shrink all characters. *'Destroy on Contact' *'Nedry Disguises' - Characters wear hawaiian shirts and shorts *'Fast Interact' - Interact with panels faster. *'Hybrid Disguises' - All Characters wear dinosaur costumes. *'Villain Disguises' - Bosses wear disguise. *'All Hail King Homer' - Characters are gold. *'Master of CHI' - Double the amount of CHI. *'Sound of the Doctor' - Change the music with Doctor Who theme tracks. *'We're Off to See the Wizard' - Skips some songs and animations *'Full Minifigure Apparition' - Turn all characters into semi-transparent ghosts. *'Vorton Disco' - The Mansion of the Heroes will have dance tune and flashing lights. *'Boosted Busting' - Catching ghosts is easier and earn more studs. *'Mathmetical!' - Extra stud bonus multipliers during combat combod. *'Fall Rescue' - Characters can save when falling. *'Ring-A-Ding-Ding!' - Turn all studs into rings. *'Flower Power!' - Flower sprouts appear when characters walking. *'Unlimited Avengers Team-Up Moves' - Avenger team-up moves is unlimited. *'Target Second Player' *'Collect Ghost Studs' - Collect ghost studs. *'The Funk Awakens' - All characters dancing and change the music. *'Imperial Inaccuracy' *'Regenerating Combat Bar' *'Super Silly Sabers' - Lightsabers will turn into comical version. *'Squeaky Voices' - All characters will have squeaky voices. *'Collectible Detector' *'Silly Torpedoes' - Torpedoes will do comical things. Changes Character Redesigns *Aang - New face, new torso, new legs printing. *Action Wheeler Blue Jumpsuit - New DUPLO figure design. *Action Wheeler Crew Dark Gray Top - New DUPLO figure design. *Action Wheeler White Top - New DUPLO figure design. *Admiral Woodhouse - New face, gold epaulets, new torso printing. *Aldar Beedo - New mould. *Alexia Sinister - New hairpiece, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Allan Houston - Standard arms, springs removed. *Allen Iverson - Standard arms, springs removed. *Alpha Draconis - New headpiece, new armor *Ann Droid - New helmet, new face, new torso and legs. *Antoine Walker - Standard arms, springs removed. *Apollo Astronaut - New helmet, new torso printing. *Aquashark - New face. *Axle - New helmet, new face, new legs printing. *Babloo - New face. *Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex - New mould. *Bandit (Rock Raiders) - New face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Banker - New hairpiece, new face, new legs printing. *Barney - New helmet, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Baron Flambo - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Baron Rosso - New face, new legs printing. *Basil the Bat Lord - New helmet, new face, new legs printing. *Beach Trooper - New helmet, muscular torso, new legs printing. *Becky Blastinoff - New face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Ben - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Bessie - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Biff Starling - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Biggs Darklighter - Flesh skin, new legs printing. *Biker Bob - New helmet, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Bill Ding - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Black Falcon Knight - New helmet, new face, new armor. *Black Classic Spaceman - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Black-and-Green Skeleton - New body, new arms. *Blacksmith (Kingdoms) - New face, short sleeves, new legs printing. *Blacktron Astronaut - New helmet, new face, new jetpack, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Blue Classic Spaceman - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Bob Longtree - New hairpiece, new face, new legs printing. *Bonsai - New face, black hands, new legs printing. *Boots - New DUPLO figure design. *Boss Nass - New headpiece, new legs printing. *Bo'Sun Will - New face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Brickster-Bots - New headpiece, new torso, new legs printing. *Bungo - New face, new legs, new legs printing. *Cam Attaway - New hairpiece, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Cannonball Taylor - TBA *Captain Geoff - New face, new beard, new torso printing. *Captain Hank Hydro - New face, new helmet, new legs printing. *Captain Magenta - New helmet, new face, new jetpack, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Captain Ross Ranger - New parka, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Captain Valiant - New face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Carla Veloso - New system variant. *Cashier - New face, new legs printing. *Cavalry Colonel - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Cavalry Soldier - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Cedric The Bull - New helmet, new face, new armor, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Charge - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Chef (Paradisa) - New face, new torso printing, black legs. *Chief - New helmet, new torso printing, transparent blue arm, new legs printing. *Chief Kendo - New face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Chilly - New parka, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Chim-Chim - New mould. *Chip - New helmet, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Chip Nebula - New helmet, new face. *Chris Webber - Standard arms, springs removed. *Classic King - New crown, new beard, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Classic Knight - New helmet, new face, new armor. *Classic Queen - New hairpiece, new torso printing, new 2x2x2 brick. *Clayface - New brick-built variant. *Coachman (Paradisa) - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, black legs. *Cole - New torso printing, new armor, new legs printing. *Colonel Colt Carson - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Commander Cold - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Commander Manta Ray - New helmet, new face, new torso printing. *Commentator - New headphones, new legs printing. *Conductor Charlie - New face, new torso printing. *Conquistador - New hat, new face, new armor, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Conquistador Skeleton - New body, new arms. *Cosmo Cool - New parka, new headpiece, new torso printing. *Cragling - New mould. *Crewman (Launch Command) - New cap, new headphones, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Cruncher Block - New hairpiece. *Cruncher's Driver - New hairpiece, new torso printing. *Crusader Archer - New hat, new face, new armor, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Crusader Knight - New helmet, new face, new armor, new torso printing. *Crusader Soldier - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Crystal Miner - New helmet, new face, new legs printing. *Danny Longlegs - New headpiece, new torso printing, new legs printing *Dark Forest Minifigure - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Dash Justice - New hairpiece, new face, new goggles piece, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Detective Ace Brickman - New face. *Dewey Cheatum - New hat, new face, new moustache, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Diamond Tooth - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Diego - New DUPLO figure design *Director - New cap, flesh skin, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Dirk Nowitzki - Standard arms, springs removed. *Disguised Clone - New hood, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Doc (Arctic) - New cap, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Docs - New hat, new face, new bandanna, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Doctor (World City) - New hairpiece, black hands, new legs printing. *Dojo - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Dolphin - New mould. *Dora - New DUPLO figure design. *Dr. Clickit - New hat, new face, newtorso printing. *Dr. Cyber - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing. *Dr. Gill Gilliam - New headpiece, new torso printing. *Dr. Kilroy - New hat, new face, new bowtie piece, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Dragon Archer - New helmet, new torso printing *Dragon Fortress Guard - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Dragon Queen - New red color. *Dragon Torch Soldier - New armour, new helmet, new shield *Dragon Wizard (Kingdoms) - New hat, new beard, new 2x2x2 brick. *Dreamer Meadowsweet - New DUPLO figure design. *Drummer - Short sleeves, new legs printing. *DUPLO Female Indian - New DUPLO design. *Chief Brown Bear - New DUPLO design. *Dutch Vander - New legs printing. *Elementius the Pieromancer - New 2x2x2 brick. *Elephant - New mould. *Even Piell - New face. *Ewok - New headpiece. *Explorien - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Ezra Bridger - Blue hairpiece, dark skin. *Female Green Ninja - New hood, new face, new torso printing, black hands, new legs printing. *Female Police Officer - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new torso ptinting. *Fire Nation Soldier - New face, new armor, new legs printing *Fireman (Launch Command) - New helmet, new face, new torso printiing, new legs printing. *Fireman Gavin - New helmet, new face, new torso printiing, new legs printing. *First Mate Rummy - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Flashfork - New hat, new face, new torso printing, short sleeves, new legs printing. *Flatfoot Thompson - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Flatnose Curry - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Flower Man - New face *Fluffy - New mould. *Forestwoman - New hat, new face, new torso printing, new 2x2x2 brick. *Frankie Solido - New face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Frenzy - Bright green skin. *Galen Marek - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Gary - New mould. *Gary Payton - Standard arms, springs removed. *Gasgano - New mould. *German National Player - New hairpiece, new torso printing, short sleeves, new legs printing. *Gi-Dan - New helmet, new beard, new armour, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Gigabot - New robot helmet, new face, new arm, new new torso printing, new legs printing. *Gilbert the Bad - New helmet, new face, new armour, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Gilderoy Lockhart - Flesh skin, new face. *Gillian - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Glacia - New hood, new face, new torso printng, new 2x2x2 brick. *Governor Broadside - New hat, gold epaulets, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Gray Ghost - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Green Ninja Robber - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Griphook - New headpiece *Grizzly Toadstool - New DUPLO figure design. *Guard (Dragon Masters) - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Gypsy Moth - New headpiece, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Hammershark Warrior - New headpiece. *HELIOS-3D - New head. *Highway Patrolman - New helmet, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Hockey Player 2 - New helmet, new face, new hockey gear, new legs printing, new ice skates *Hockey Player 3 - New helmet, new face, new hockey gear, new legs printing, new ice skates *Hondo Ohnaka - New face. *Hot Dog Girl - New hairpiece, new face, new torso printing, new legs printing. *Hovercraft Pilot (World City) - New legs printing. Rating How would you rate LEGO Ultimate Awesome! Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games